


Brother Complex 1.0

by ArthurCures, ZombieToshiro



Series: I thought you were straight [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurCures/pseuds/ArthurCures, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieToshiro/pseuds/ZombieToshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo finally had the confidence to tell his older brother Seijuuro his secret. But what he doesn't realize is that how it will affect both his relationship with his older brother and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Complex 1.0

Late evening at Seijuurou’s apartment, Sei was completing his college assignments when he received a text. He checks his phone only to see its a message from his little brother Momo.

 

From Momo<3 :

“Nii-chan are you busy?”

 

Sei decided to take a break and reply to his little brother.

 

To Momo<3:

“Yeah I’m free, so whats up?”

 

He waits for a reply and is notices its taking a while.

 

His phone rings and he opens the message. He was a little surprised at the contents.

 

From Momo<3:

“You’ll always love and accept me no matter what, right?”

 

Sei quickly types a response

 

To Momo<3:

“Yeah, of course. Whats up?”

 

Waiting patiently for the next text sei starts to get suspicious.

 

When the next message appeared on the screen he knew something was wrong.

 

From Momo<3:

“I have 3 things to tell you. First I'm not interested in Gou anymore.”

 

That was a red flag for Sei. Something is definitely wrong.

 

Sei replies immediately.

 

To Momo<3:

“Are you feeling okay? You’re not hurt are you?”

 

From Momo<3:

“No I’m fine but this is where I should tell you the Second thing. I’m bi.”

 

Sei would be lying if he said he wasn’t shocked about the new information but decided to stay calm and collected.

 

To Momo<3:

“Its okay you’ll always be my little brother.”

 

Sei never thought this would happen to his little brother. As he was thinking about Momo’s current situation he realized something. _‘Does that mean he’s seeing someone?’_ (Insert Internal Screaming)

 

Sei decides to find out for himself and sends Momo another text.

 

To Momo<3:

“Are you seeing someone?”

 

It takes a while but he receives a reply.

 

From Momo<3:

“Oh yeah that's number three. I have a boyfriend.”

 

Sei drops to his knees, screaming, “MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!”

 

He receives a text.

 

From Momo<3:

“Are you ok?”

 

Sei responds immediately not to alarm Momo.

 

To Momo<3:

“Yeah I’m ok, and thats good for you. Does he treat you well? Who’s the lucky guy?”

 

From Momo<3:

“Its the 3rd year swimmer Sousuke Yamazaki.”

 

Sei doesn’t reply.

 

From Momo<3:

“Nii-chan you still there?”

 

Back at Samezuka Academy Momo realizes he may gotten way over his head with this. The only thought going through his head right now is, _‘Oh Shit'_

 

>>

 

The following day Samezuka Swim team is holding a joint practice with Iwatobi. Momo walks over with Rin and Nitori to greet the Iwatobi gang.

 

Gou starts to prepare herself for the eventual awkward flirting from Momo, but is shocked when he only says hi and turns back to her brother.

 

“Captain, I’m gonna stretch before practice, k!” Momo says excitedly.

 

Rin replies with a simple ,”Ok” and turns back to the Iwatobi gang.

 

Everyone turns to Rin confused. Rin looks over at them and says, “Its a long story.” as Nitori smiles in the background.

 

As Momo was about to start stretching Sei surprises him from behind and puts him in a headlock.

 

Momo is happy to see him at first but then starts to get nervous when he remembers last night’s conversation. Momo looks up and sees Sousuke getting out of the shower room before he gets dragged outside by his brother. Sei suddenly grabs on to his shoulders and looks into his eyes.

 

Sei finally decides to speak, “You’re my little brother and you’ll always be my little brother. I’ll always love and accept you. Always remember that. I’m here because I thought you needed to hear that in person.”

 

Momo was filled with joy and nearly started to cry but opted for hugging his brother instead.

 

After their “manly bro hug” they decided to go back inside to get back to the others. As they walked back inside Sei made eye contact with Sousuke and starts sending Sousuke a death glare. The entire room fills with tension and everyone seemed to sense it. Everyone except for Momo, who ran over to Sousuke to help him with his stretches. Sousuke looked at Momo and then back at Sei. _‘Shit'_

 

>>

 

After practice and a dozen death glares Sei finally confronts Sousuke and asks him to stay behind for a private talk.

 

Everyone goes to the shower room leaving Sei and Sousuke behind at the pool. Sei walks up to Sousuke not leaving much room between them. Sousuke feeling the intimidating pressure that Sei is giving off and starts to get a little worried.

 

Sei speaks up first, “I found out about you and my little brother. I don’t mind. It’s my little brother’s decision but if you hurt him in any way, swimming will be the least of your worries.”

 

Sousuke replies, “ I promise I won’t do anything to hurt him.”

 

At that moment, Momo comes running out of the shower room and asks, “Nii-chan!!! Are you done with Sousuke yet? “

 

Sei’s entire facial expression does a complete 180. He looks over at little brother with a gentle smile. “Oh we’re done. I’ve told him everything I needed to say.”

 

“Ok nii-chan.” Momo grabs Sousuke’s hand and pulls him towards the shower room. “Come on Sousuke, go get cleaned up so we can catch that movie on time.”

 

In the distance, you can hear Sei’s heart breaking at the realization that his little brother is growing up.

**Author's Note:**

> We decided since we both were "Free" from work, that we would continue this series with a different perspective.  
> Again we're new to the fanfic world so please have mercy on us, but we're still happy to contribute to the SouMomo ship. We hope you enjoy our second fanfic.


End file.
